


Home

by tarukryl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarukryl/pseuds/tarukryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel dreams of home. Tiny ficlet, post season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

The first time he dreams of home, it surprises him.

He’s not expecting to dream at all. But more than that, for the feeling the dream gives him, he would have expected it to be the corner of Heaven he where he spent most of his time.

What he gets is a series of memories: grungy motel rooms where two boys sleep, smoke-laden bars where they drink, an old library in an old drunk’s house, an earth-shatteringly important car. He sees green eyes, a mop of brown hair, a scruffy greying beard. He hears three distinct voices, raised in laughter.

He feels content.

When he wakes, powerless and alone, he expects to feel broken as usual. Instead, a sense of peace lingers from the dream. It doesn’t last long, and soon fear returns, but it doesn’t disappear entirely. He can feel it burning next to his heart, and it gives him hope.


End file.
